1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer and a printer control method.
2. Related Art
Printers in the prior art are provided with a pickup roller which draws out sheets which are stacked one sheet at a time and a relay roller which sends out the sheets which are drawn out by the pickup roller to a print section. The print section is provided with a sensor which detects the passing of an edge of the sheet, a transport roller which transports the sheet with the position of the edge of the sheet which is detected by the sensor as a reference, and a print head which carries out printing on the sheet which is transported by the transport roller. In recent years, printers which operate in a so-called continuous transport mode, where transporting of the succeeding sheet starts before printing on the preceding sheet is complete, are widespread and the time which is necessary to print a plurality of sheets is shortened (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-155037).